Le chevalier servant
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: Newt a du mal à se faire à sa rupture avec Alby. Et puis il y a ce nouveau, là, Thomas, qui débarque dans l'équipe de Minho, et ce chevalier servant qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine de remarquer. Décidément, c'est dur la popularité. (UA ; le rating changera peut-être )
1. Chapitre 1

**Heeyyy ! Me voilà de retour avec une mini-fic qui à la base devait juste être un OS, mais... Ça se révèle plus long que prévu ^^' Et c'est aussi complètement différent de ce que j'avais prévu à la base, parce normalement c'était pas un UA, mais bref, OSEF.**

 **Je rajoute ma petite pierre à ce bel édifice en construction qu'est l'amas de fics yaoi Maze Runner, BECAUSE THOMAS SANGSTER WORTH IT MOTHERFUCKER ! *avalanche de coeurs* Bien que Newt ne soit en réalité que mon second personnage préféré, et non mon premier n'est pas Thomas non.**

 **Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma life pour vous offrir un petit chapitre de mise en bouche, vous en faites pas les prochains seront plus longs ;)**

* * *

Les volets presque entièrement fermés, les rideaux tirés, la porte rabattue, la chambre était affreusement sombre. Allongé les bras écarté sur son lit, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds attendait un message. Un message lui indiquant que son interlocuteur était en train de monter dans l'avion et qu'ils ne pourront plus parler pendant quelques heures. Un message lui indiquant que son ex-petit-ami ne pourra plus lui envoyer de message, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le forfait adapté pour les communications hors-Etats. Newt pousse un long et profond soupir, repensant aux évènements s'étant déroulés une semaine auparavent.

Alby avait voulu le quitter en douceur après quatre ans de relation parce qu'il partait en Afrique du Sud et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant au minimum six ans. Le blond n'avait rien dit, avait laissé couler après tout, ça ne sert à rien de se raccrocher à une relation qui est vouée à l'échec comme ça, pas vrai ? Alors il avait laissé Alby partir, et s'était préparé à ne plus avoir aucune nouvelle de lui pendant des années. Ou plutôt, il essayait. Mais Alby, Newt l'avait toujours considéré comme l'homme de sa vie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant leur première année de lycée et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble dès la fin de leur seconde année. Maintenant ils avaient vingt-deux ans et le blond était paumé. Il était censé faire quoi sans Alby ?

Le portable dans sa main vibra et il l'approcha lentement de ses yeux, l'air las. Mais ce n'était pas Alby, c'était Minho. Minho, c'était son meilleur ami et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère, il le connaissait depuis le bac à sable et ils avaient eu la chance de ne jamais se décoller depuis. Un peu la seule chance de Newton à vrai dire, vu comment il était veiné habituellement. Minho c'était le beau mec de service, l'asiatique charmant et athlétique, champion de course, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et la blague sur la langue. Le genre qui attire absolument toutes les filles et qu'on ne s'étonne plus de voir changer de compagne toutes les deux semaines – et encore, c'était son record de longueur. C'était l'opposé total du blond en somme. Mais Minho était aussi très attentionné, limite papa-poule et si cela exaspérait son ami blond, au moins il avait le mérite de se sentir vu et écouté.

 _Alors beau blond, ça va ? Alby est parti ? ( )/_

Newt se releva sur son matelas et s'adossa au mur, prenant son portable des deux mains. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le faire dégringoler sur son visage, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Ses doigts s'activèrent tranquillement à répondre par la négative à son meilleur ami qui décidément devait arrêter de lire des mangas, il avait tendance à mettre des smileys japonais à tout bout de champ dans ses messages. Et le pire c'était que Brenda avait prit sa mauvaise habitude, la plaie. Comme si Brenda n'était pas assez lourde comme ça... Bon, Newt adorait son amie. Elle était gentille, toujours là pour les autres et surtout pour lui, à lui remonter le moral tout le temps. Mais Brenda est Brenda, et Brenda a tendance à être envahissante, collante, excessive et toujours dans les extrêmes. Les extrêmes positifs, mais c'était toujours trop pour le jeune homme dont tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était extrêmement défaitiste. Ce qui était faux. Il avait juste une petite tendance à voir le verre à moitié vide, voilà tout.

Le message d'Alby arriva bientôt et Newt effectua un effort surhumain pour lui répondre. Voilà. Il ne le verrait plus. Peut-être même qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais. C'était tellement déprimant qu'il accepta sans y penser l'invitation de Minho a venir le voir à la course de cet après-midi. Voilà qui l'obligeait à se lever et à se doucher. Super. Dire qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie serait un euphémisme hypocrite, mais il devait bien se forcer à bouger le cul ou on le retrouverait mort de déshydratation et d'inanition d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Avec un énième soupir et un grognement, le blond se leva, fit entrer la lumière dans sa chambre, empoigna les premières fringues qui lui passaient sous la main et traîna le pied jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le premier pas est toujours le bon, après tout.

~•~

A peine arrivé, Newton se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir encourager Minho. D'abord parce qu'il avait son fan-club déjà disposé à le faire et ce, de façon bien plus sexy que lui, et ensuite parce que voir tous ces mecs en bonne forme et qui pouvaient courir tranquillement lui rappelait que lui ne pourrait plus jamais. Il se rappela soudain pourquoi il évitait d'assister aux compétitions sportives d'habitude. Parce qu'il était jaloux et que ça le déprimait. Que des bonnes raisons de rester enfermé chez soi, en somme. Il retrouva rapidement Brenda dans le public – en même temps vu les gueulantes qu'elle poussait elle était pas difficile à louper – et s'en approcha en silence. Malheureusement, la jeune femme le vit tout de même et lui sauta au cou avec ce grand sourire qui lui était propre, lui posant moult question sur son état émotionnel alors que son « ex-futur-mari » s'était barré à l'autre bout d'un autre continent que le leur. Le blond évita de répondre et se contenta de s'asseoir, cherchant Minho et son équipe du regard. C'était du relais cette fois, et Newt fut surpris de voir que l'équipe avait changé depuis qu'il était venu, il y a une éternité de cela. Enfin presque, Ben était toujours là, mais l'équipe comportait maintenant une tête inconnue et cet abruti de Gally.

« Pourquoi Minho a prit Gally dans son équipe ?

-A ton avis, crétin ? Il court super bien ! Et il a un bon esprit de communauté.

-Et c'est qui le nouveau ?

-Il s'appelle Thomas je crois. Vu d'ici il a l'air super beau-gosse ! On ira le voir à la fin ! »

Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de détailler le quatuor dont l'asiatique était le chef. Minho semblait leur distribuer différentes directives, ils hochèrent tous de la tête. Avant de se mettre en place, il attrapa les épaules du nouveau, lui dit quelque chose que Newt supposa être des encouragements, et ils s'installèrent tous à leurs places respectives. Comme d'habitude, Minho était le premier à partir. Suivait Ben, Gally et le nouveau. Pourquoi mettre Thomas en dernier ? L'asiatique avait tant confiance en ses capacités ? Newt était à peine curieux de voir ça. Il rageait toujours de voir ces mecs avec les jambes en bon état.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné et Minho parti comme une flèche, devançant rapidement les autres. L'adversaire de Ben n'était pas inconnu au bataillon, Newt l'avait déjà rencontré une ou deux fois. Comment s'appelait-il déjà... ? Ah ouais, quelque chose comme Aris. Le blond s'en rappelait surtout pour être le genre de mec à passer sa vie avec des filles tout en étant encore puceau. Peut-être qu'il était gay, mais après tout c'était pas son problème. Il se débroullait bien Aris, mais l'avance de Minho et Ben était conséquente, et Gally partit de toute sa vitesse. En effet, il se débrouillait pas mal celui-là. Newt s'était retrouvé dans la même classe que lui tous les ans depuis sa seconde année de collège et autant dire que s'il savait que ce type était plutôt sympa, il n'était jamais vraiment allé lui parler. Ils avaient dû faire des TP ensemble, tout ça, et c'était assez surprenant de voir qu'un type pareil, qu'on pense d'abord être un cassos de base, est plutôt du genre à ne jamais briser aucune règle.

Le nouveau épata toute l'assemblée. C'était limite pas s'il courait aussi vite que Minho lui-même. On sentait sa concentration d'ici et c'est peut-être ce qui lui permit de gagner. Une grande ovation s'éleva du public alors que ses trois compères se jetaient sur lui pour le féliciter, et Brenda entraîna son ami vers le stade à la rencontre de l'équipe. Le blond tenta de protester pour la forme, mais ils furent arrivés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« T'as été génial Minho ! Comme d'habitude ! Et toi aussi Ben.

-Et pas moi peut-être ?, grogna Gally.

-Mais oui, vous étiez tous bien. Même Thomas !, gloussa la jeune femme en s'approchant du jeune homme. »

Maintenant qu'il était plus proche de lui, le blond prit le temps de le détailler. Il était brun, plutôt bien foutu, les yeux chocolat, un beau visage. Franchement mignon en fait. Mais ses pensées étaient incapable d'aller plus loin, parce qu'Alby les occupait encore beaucoup trop et empêchait toute intrusion. L'asiatique se jeta littéralement sur Newt pour enserrer ses épaules d'un bras et clamer haut et fort qu'ils auraient battu le record de l'Université si son équipe l'avait compté, ce qui fit soupirer l'intéressé. Brenda acquiesca vigoureusement alors que Ben se mettait à raconter à Thomas comment le blondinet chétif qu'il voyait là avait vraiment battu le record lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, en première année. Gally y alla de son petit commentaire, et bien évidemment le nouveau de l'équipe en vint à demander pourquoi il avait arrêté de courir.

« Parce que c'est comme ça, grogna Newt en réponse.

-Il s'en voulait de me faire de l'ombre alors il s'est retiré, continua Minho en riant. Allez venez les gars, pour fêter cette victoire on va boire un coup !

-On est en début d'après-midi Minho, c'est pas possible !

-Ça va mec, je parlais d'aller boire un café. T'en as plus besoin que nous en plus. »

Newt se renfrogna et Gally s'approcha d'un pas.

« C'est vrai qu'Alby est parti aujourd'hui. Il va où ?

-Loin. »

Cette fois, le blond s'était vraiment braqué. L'asiatique fusilla son coéquipier du regard, et ils se mirent tous en marche vers le café le plus proche. Newton avait vraiment envie de tuer Gally et son flagrant manque de tact, mais ce dernier semblait s'en vouloir un minimum, alors il offrit la première tournée dès qu'ils furent arrivés. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Newt ne parla pas beaucoup, voire absolument pas. Pourtant, les autres firent de nombreux efforts pour l'intégrer à la conversation, même Thomas qui semblait déjà très bien s'entendre avec Minho. Brenda, tout en draguant le petit nouveau, gardait un œil attentionné sur son ami blond aux tendances défaitistes – comme elle aimait à le lui rappeler. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne sembla pas enclin à s'ouvrir aux autres, même à son meilleur ami, et il ne devait garder comme souvenir de cette journée qu'un affreux goût amer dans la bouche.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont pour les auteurs ce qu'un bon nonos à moëlle est à un chien -^^- * agite la queue ***


	2. Chapitre 2

**Sali-salut ! :3 Voici un autre petit chapitre, ça faisait un moment qu'il était fini mais j'ai pas pu continuer la suite pendant les vacances, donc j'arrête de vous faire attendre pour rien ! (Le prochain sera sans doute plus long à arriver, je vous donne donc pas d'estimation de temps, merci de votre compréhension ^^')**

* * *

Il avait fallut très exactement trois mois et deux semaines à Newt pour se faire à l'absence d'Alby dans sa vie. Ils pouvaient encore discuter un peu via les réseaux sociaux, mais rien de plus. En fait, ils ne s'étaient contactés que cinq fois depuis le départ du jeune homme. D'une certaine façon, se disait le blond, c'est mieux ainsi : au moins il n'essaie pas inconsciemment de rester attaché à lui. Cependant, cela faisait trois mois et deux semaines que Minho et Brenda étaient sur son dos constamment, ce qui irritait profondément l'intéressé. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit enfant irresponsable, et il avait plusieurs fois envoyé bouler ses amis sous le coup de la colère. Alors, pour se détendre, Newton avait prit l'habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque presque tous les jours. Il se mettait à lire les plus gros romans pour donner une excuse à sa présence quotidienne et restait là, presque toujours jusqu'à la fermeture, plongé entre les lignes d'un monde éloigné du sien, auquel il ne s'attachait pas, mais qui lui permettait d'oublier tous ses problèmes.

L'aide de la bibliothécaire, Harriet, était toujours sympathique avec lui. Elle avait, comme tout le monde, remarqué son léger et incessant boîtement, alors dès qu'il devait prendre ou ranger un livre nécessitant une échelle pour l'atteindre, elle se proposait toujours. Le seul soucis, c'est que cela énervait d'autant plus le blond, qui avait encore l'impression d'être rabaissé au rang d'enfant impotent. Ça va, il pouvait encore marcher et grimper à une échelle ! Pourquoi le monde entier devait-il être monté contre lui, hein ? Il fut tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de ne même plus venir à la bibilothèque. Mais en même temps, la série qu'il lisait était vraiment très intéressante, une contre-utopie futuriste dans laquelle des explosions solaires avaient ravagé la Terre, laissant ensuite place à un virus transformant la population en sorte de zombies appelés _fondus_. Newt essayait de se mettre à la place des jeunes enfermés dans ces labyrinthes, puis dans ce monde ensablé, et frissonnait à chaque fois. Sûrement qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté ça. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas sa vie dans le monde réel...

Venant à peine de finir le second tome, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les longs couloirs formés par les étagères. Il était encore tôt et peu de personnes venaient ici le matin, ce qui était d'autant mieux en réalité. Seul problème auquel il était confronté : il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le bon étage de livres, et autant dire que sa jambe l'élançait fortement. Alors qu'il commençait à pester dans la barbe qu'il n'aurait jamais, il sentit que le livre s'envolait de ses mains pour se poser magiquement à la place qui lui était dûe. Puis il vit la main qui le survolait, suivit du regard le bras qui y était rattaché, et il tomba nez-à-nez avec Gally qui lui souriait tranquillement.

« Dis pas merci surtout, ricana-t-il.

-Ça va, j'avais pas besoin de toi.

-Ah ouais, vraiment ? Tu geignais comme un chiot battu.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu sais, c'est pas un mal de se faire aider de temps en temps. »

Newt ne sut pas répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le jeune homme lui parler sur ce ton, et ça le surprenait que Gally s'inquiète pour lui. Et puis c'était quoi cette morale à deux balles ? S'il ne voulait pas se faire aider, c'était son problème ! Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car son interlocuteur avait déjà attrapé le troisième tome et le lui fourrait dans les mains sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin.

« … Merci.

-De rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens emprunter un livre. Mais ça a l'air pas mal ce que tu lis, dit-il en attrapant le tome un. »

Le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules et fit mine de tourner les talons pour clore la discussion. Il fut cependant retenu par Gally qui enserrait son poignet de sa large main Newt eut une évidente grimace.

« Hé, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit... Je suis là.

-Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi ?

-Je sais pas. Comme ça. Envie passagère. »

Ses derniers mots n'étaient que souffle dans sa nuque, ce qui fit frissonner Newt. Bon Dieu, on avait pas idée d'être aussi chatouilleux que lui ! Le monde est vraiment mal foutu. Après s'être assuré que Gally avait bien mit les voiles, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place et ouvrit son livre, se replongeant dans l'histoire. Mais ses pensées se mirent à dériver inconsciemment sur Gally. C'était rare de le voir dans la bibilothèque celui-là, lui qui préférait fréquenter les terrains de sport ou encore la salle des délégués – parce que merde ce mec arrive parfois à être délégué. Le monde doit bien comporter des fous pour tourner, sans doute... Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'aider ? C'était pas dans ses habitudes. Machinalement, Newt se remit à penser aux années qu'il avait passé dans la classe de ce mec-là. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, est-ce que Gally avait déjà été acerbe avec lui comme il l'était d'habitude avec Minho ? Excellente question, qui ne méritait certainement pas de réflexion. Se rendant compte qu'il venait de lire pour la quatrième fois la même ligne, le blond se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'emprunter le livre pour le lire chez lui, quand ses pensées seraient plus claires.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il tenait fermement le troisième tome de cette série sous le bras, Newton croisa Thomas. Celui-ci, le remarquant, lui offrit un grand sourire en s'approchant à petites foulées. Depuis le temps, ils avaient beaucoup parlé et avaient apprit à se connaître. Thomas était quelqu'un de très sympathique, attachant et affreusement loyal. Aussi, ils avaient beaucoup de passions communes, comme la course par exemple, ou encore les romans futuristes. C'était toujours un plaisir de discuter avec Thomas, et Newt ne se privait jamais de se rincer l'oeil. D'ailleurs, il avait bien remarqué le manège du brun, c'était évident qu'il lui plaisait. Newt plaisait à tout le monde. Il le savait maintenant il suffisait de voir le nombre de demandes qu'il se prenait à la pelle, le nombre de lettres et de chocolats qui s'échouaient dans son casier le jour de la St-Valentin, le nombre de regards énamourés et de sourires perdus qu'il captait à son égard. Même Minho pendant leur adolescence s'était laissé embourber, avant de se rappeler que les paires de seins c'est plus attrayant.

Pourtant le blond n'en jouait jamais. Surtout pendant ces dernières années, alors qu'il était avec Alby, mais même avant cela il n'avait jamais été tenté de jouer de son physique. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à cela, et en réalité le nombre de personnes intéressées par lui simplement pour son physique charmeur l'avait amené à considérer ça comme une sorte de malédiction. Newt restera toujours Newt, le garçon défaitiste qui voit toujours le mauvais côté des choses avant de se dire qu'il y a peut-être, accessoirement, qui sait, un bon côté. Malheureusement pour lui, Thomas ne semblait pas faire exception à la règle, bien qu'il semblât un peu plus réservé que les autres glandus. En tout cas, sa conversation avec lui fut comme d'habitude tout à fait passionnante, et Newt regretta presque le moment où ils durent se séparer, n'allant pas au même endroit. Le brun l'invita même à venir le voir le lendemain au soir pour s'entraîner, comme ça ils pourraient aller boire un verre après, ce à quoi le jeune homme lui assura qu'il aurait une réponse d'ici quelques heures, le temps qu'il réfléchisse. Il appréciait assez passer du temps avec Thomas, certes... Mais est-ce que cela valait la piqûre de rappel supplémentaire, alors que sa jambe s'en chargeait très bien à chaque pas qu'il effectuait ?

Newt continua de se poser la question pendant la centaine de mètres qui le séparait de sa petite habitation. En même temps, ça ne le tuerait pas de passer un peu de temps avec Thomas. En plus, il pourrait le vanner sur sa course, qui avait encore des défauts. Ça lui faisait toujours du bien de lancer des piques à tout bout de champ, et en plus le brun lui répondait toujours. Finalement, le sujet lui trotta tant et si bien dans la tête qu'au bout d'une heure, le blond était prit d'une envie étrange et des plus pressantes : il voulait courir. Mais c'était idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait plus. Pourtant il en avait affreusement envie, au point que quand il s'installa sur son canapé-lit pour recommencer à lire, il ne passa même pas la première page. Ça le tiraillait comme si une corde était attachée à son squelette et le tirait vers l'extérieur, vers ce stade qui, après tout, n'était pas bien loin d'ici, à peine une dizaine de minutes à pieds avec son allure normale... En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Newt était sur le départ, ses vieilles basket aux pieds et l'air décidé. Après tout, cela faisait cinq ans depuis cet événement, sa jambe était assez bien remise, non ? Et puis au pire, ça ne s'aggraverait pas plus. Limite guilleret, il sortit de chez lui.

Le stade était déjà occupé. Bien évidemment, la matinée commençait déjà à avancer, Newt l'avait complètement oublié. L'idée de reprendre la course devant tant de gens inconnus lui déplaisait fortement, aussi il décida de se rendre dans une autre zone du stade, composé en plusieurs blocs. Là-bas au moins, personne ne pouvait le voir s'échauffer minablement et faire du sur-place minable. Putain, il était vraiment _minable_. Avec un soupir rageur, il balança sa petite veste loin au sol, révélant son débardeur noir, et il se mit en tête de faire des allers-retours en trottinant. Bon, jusque là ça allait, le tiraillement était supportable. Le blond était courageux, mais pas téméraire : il savait déjà que ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir relevait du miracle et ne se sentait pas prêt de tenter le diable en piquant un sprint. Déjà, au bout de trois allers-retours, il sentit une douleur plus présente dans sa jambe, qui le força à s'arrêter. Il grogna, comme on pouvait s'en douter.

Exaspéré, il se laissa choir contre un grillage délimitant le terrain d'entraînement spécifique au footballers. Les jambes en long, il saisit le petit sac à dos qu'il avait pensé à emporter pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau. Pas qu'il aie expressément soif, mais il devait quand même s'hydrater. En réalité, sa jambe commençait à lui faire un mal de chien... Mais ça en valait vraiment la peine. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'assimiler cette sensation à la douleur agréable qui l'étreignait alors qu'il avait courut vite et loin, tentant de battre son record personnel qui était également celui du lycée. Ce n'était pas comparable, mais se rappeler était sympathique à son esprit. La course lui manquait vraiment. Un léger bruit à côté de lui le força à rouvrir les yeux, et il sursauta en voyant Gally. _Quoi, encore ?_

« Tu me suis décidément, c'est pas possible ! »

Le jeune homme eut un rire clair en s'accroupissant, se retrouvant ainsi à la hauteur de Newt. Il se calma tout aussi rapidement alors que quelqu'un passait derrière eux, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un le surprenne à être sympathique.

« En fait, c'est pas moi qui te suis, c'est le gars qui vient de passer.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais j'habite à côté de la bibliothèque. Tous les matins, quand je sors pour aller courir, je te vois y entrer... Et j'ai remarqué ce mec. Il reste toujours planté comme un piquet quand t'es à l'intérieur, et ce matin il a décidé d'entrer, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Pareil maintenant, ça le dissuade. T'as la touche même avec les fous, veinard ! »

Le blond se contenta de cligner des yeux, surpris par les mots de son camarade. En fait, s'il résumait, un type le stalkait depuis plusieurs jours sans qu'il s'en rende compte et Gally s'était prit pour son protecteur dévoué ? C'était le monde à l'envers là ! On parlait bien du même Gally que celui du lycée et de la fac ? Galilée Poulter, le gars qui ne brise aucune règle malgré sa tête de racaille des bacs à sable ? Non, pas possible. Le susnommé se remit en place sur ses deux jambes et tendit la main à Newt, qu'il attrapa sans trop y réfléchir, le remerciant à demi-mots. Gally empoigna les affaires laissées au sol et les lui rendit.

« Tu devrais faire gaffe quand même. On sait jamais.

-Euh... Ouais, je vais faire ça. Super. Merci. »

Une grimace lui échappa comme il posait un pied à terre dans l'optique de se mettre à marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Ah. Sa jambe. Madame était vexée d'avoir été oubliée alors elle mettait les bouchées doubles pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Et ça devant Gally, décidément, il était le mec le plus chanceux de la Terre. Le jeune homme, remarquant le malaise de son camarade et son claudiquement plus intense qu'à l'habitude, prit son bras et le passa autour de son épaule carrée sans même penser à prévenir, ce qui fit sursauter Newt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je t'aide à rentrer chez toi, ça se voit pas ?

-Hé mec, j'ai pas spécialement besoin d'un chevalier en armure tu sais.

-Tu reviendras me le dire quand ce mec t'aura violé parce que t'es pas foutu de t'enfuir, OK ? »

Étrangement, sa voix était froide et cassante, comme de grands murs de béton gris, et Newt ne trouva pas le courage de lui répondre. C'était pas tout à fait faux ce que disait Gally. Vu l'état actuel de son membre blessé, il était incapable de courir. En fait il avait même du mal à marcher... C'était simplement sa fierté qui parlait. Et parce que c'était Gally. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement proche de lui, alors c'était vraiment étrange qu'il l'aide comme ça. Absorbé dans ses pensées, Newt se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sortis du stade, et indiqua donc à sa béquille humaine quel chemin il fallait emprunter pour le ramener chez lui. La conversation, quoique éparse, fut parsemée de blagues de Gally qui touchèrent, pour la plupart, la sensibilité de Newt et le fit éclater de rire. OK, il ne lui connaissait pas ce côté humoriste, mais c'était agréable à côtoyer. Une fois arrivés à destination, Gally insista pour l'aider à monter les escaliers – ce que de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu faire seul – et Newt se sentit encore une fois comme un incapable. Mais, en même temps, son camarade faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'ils grimpatouillaient les marches l'une après l'autre, avec difficulté.

Devant la porte de son appartement, Newt se sépara de Gally et le gratifia d'un immense sourire en le remerciant chaleureusement. Le jeune homme bafouilla un peu, rougit à peine, marmonna un « de rien » à peine audible et tourna les talons, dévalant presque les escaliers. Avec un énième soupir, le blond tourna la clef dans la serrure et pénétra chez lui.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long vous aura autant plu que le premier ^^**

 **DES REVIEWS OU UN SORT BWAHAHAHAHAHAH**


End file.
